


Papa's Number One

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Papa complimented me,” announced the young Shadowhunter and Raphael’s jaw dropped. He was an adult, he knew better than to fight with a nine year old, but he couldn’t deny the struck of jealousy he felt. He tried not to talk back to a kid, because that would just make him look childish, but in the end, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.“He was obviously admiring my drawing,” shot Raphael back and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he heard that. Was… Raphael jealous?OrRaphael realising it's hard being the eldest son xD. Raph vs Rafe gughting over who Magnus loves more xD





	Papa's Number One

Magnus and Alec portalled themselves into their loft, coming back from a date in Italy, Magnus showing Aec around Rome, but then the fun was over as they needed to get back home to their kids. Raphael was currently babysitting the young Shadowhunter and the warlock and Magnus knew that they needed to be on time or the vampire would turn into his usual grumpy mood, which was adorable and Papa Magnus’ eyes, but still. A promise was a promise, Alexander and he holding hands as they stepped through the portal and suddenly found themselves back home, surprised to see that the loft was in good condition and there was no screaming being heard. 

 

Who knew, Raphael was good at this whole babysitting thing and Magnus smiled proudly. He was proud of his boy. Alexander worried about leaving their young sons in care of Raphael, but Magnus never doubted it; he knew Raphael would do the job like supposed to and he smiled when he found the three in the living room. While Max was sitting on the floor and playing with his toys, Raphael and Rafael were sitting at the desk and were drawing something, each of them working on their own little drawing and Alec had to chuckle when he saw Raphael and Rafe. Okay, that was adorable. 

 

“Hello, we’re back,” said Magnus and happily smiled when he saw all three of them looking at them and Max was the first one to stand up and he ran up at his father, throwing himself around Alec’s legs, jumping up and down, excitedly. The Shadowhunter scooped up the boy into his arms and happily kissed his cheek, the little warlock giggling.

 

“Daddy, Papa,” said Maxie happily, clapping with his little palms and he then hugged Alec, then extended his hands out to Magnus, giving him a big, big hug. Alec placed him back down, smiling when he looked over at Rafael, who was now curiously looking at the three little bags Alec had placed on the couch before and he looked up at Magnus.

 

“Papa, what’s in the bags?” asked Rafael and Magnus winked.

 

“A little surprise,” said Magnus and Alec grinned. Yes, the two of them did a little shopping, buying each of them a little something. Yes, a little something for Raphael as well. Magnus didn’t make favorites between his children, so Raphael was getting his gift as well. Max ran up to the couch as well, Alec quickly snatching the bags away from them and the two boys pouted.

 

“Dad,” whined Rafael. “I wanna see, I wanna see,” said the nine year old boy and then pouted, looking at his little brother, who was in the middle of sulking, sitting on the floor.

 

“Give us the gifts, please?” tried Max cutely, trying his puppy eyed look on their father and Magnus started laughing in the background.

 

“Patience, boys,” said Magnus. “First we need to know if you were on your best behaviour,” he then added and went over to Raphael, who was sitting on the chair and the vampire gave Magnus a look. “I hope the boys didn’t give you a hard time,” he then said and Raphael shook his head. Surprisingly, the two of them behaved. They were little rascals, but good kids all in all. Raphael wasn’t really too fond of the children, but Rafe and Max were exceptions. 

 

“They were good,” said Raphael with a little smile and Max let out a happy cheer.

 

“See! We were good boys,” said Max and started jumping up and down again. “Can we see what’s inside the bags, Papa?” asked Maxie, who was now trying to work his charms on Magnus. He usually fell for it, so he tried his luck there and Alec started laughing when he saw Max.

 

“Fret not, my little Blueberry, the gifts are all yours,” said Magnus and winked at Alexander, giving him a little nod and he gave the bags to Rafael and Max, who quickly started going through them, Alec handing the third bag to Magnus, who happily carried it over at Raphael, who gave him a look of disbelief. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“A gift for you too, silly. I bought all of my children a little something,” said Magnus happily and Raphael felt his cheeks heating up a little bit and he thanked, looking inside the bag and smiled when he saw a pretty necklace inside it. Raphael felt a little awkward, but he was thankful to Magnus. Even after all those years, he still saw him as his son and, well, Magnus really was like a father to him. 

 

Alec was happily sitting on the couch, watching how  excited Rafe and Max seemed when they opened up their little gifts. Each of them got a little car toy and plenty of candy. They scooped up all of their candy into one pile, sharing their candy with each other and Magnus was proudly beaming and their sons when he watched then play together. 

 

Magnus then turned to the desk again, curious to see what Rafe and Raphael were working on before and his eyes widened when he saw what they drew. Rafael drew himself training with Alexander, while Raphael drew himself and Magnus, just chilling. His smile grew and he then turned to both of them, Raphael now over the two kids, sitting on the floor as they were showing him off just how much candy they’ve gotten and Magnus chuckled.

 

“Rafael, you drew such a pretty picture,” said Magnus.

 

Raphael and Rafael looked over to him and in unison said, “Thank you.” Then the two of them glared at each other. They didn’t know who Magnus was speaking to since they had the same name, so sometimes there was a confusion about that. However, both the Shadowhunter and the vampire was sure that Magnus was complimenting him. 

 

“Papa complimented me,” announced the young Shadowhunter and Raphael’s jaw dropped. He was an adult, he knew better than to fight with a nine year old, but he couldn’t deny the struck of jealousy he felt. He tried not to talk back to a kid, because that would just make him look childish, but in the end, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

 

“He was obviously admiring my drawing,” shot Raphael back and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he heard that. Was… Raphael jealous? He eyed his husband, who tried his best not to laugh, but this was hilariously entertaining. 

 

“No, my drawing is better,” said Rafe stubbornly.

 

“Your Alec looks like a giraffe,” said Raphael and frowned. Okay, what was he even doing? He felt so embarrassed for himself, but his drawing was obviously better! He kept glaring at Rafe, who wasn’t really offended when he saw that about his drawing. However, he wasn’t going down without a fight. It was obvious that Papa loved him more. And he was going to prove it.

 

“So?” asked the Shadowhunter. “Papa loves me more.”

 

Raphael felt chills going down his spine as he watched the brat happily smiling and he then looked up at Alec, who was now just laughing and was horrified when he saw that Magnus was laughing as well. He understood why they were laughing. Again, it was childish to be fighting with a kid, but Raphael just couldn’t let him win.

 

“Magnus loves me more,” said the vampire.

 

“No, he doesn’t,” said Rafe. “Look he bought me a car  _ and _ so much candy. He bought you only one thing,” said the Shadowhunter, giving his proof that Magnus loved him more and he then pouted. “I’m number one.”

 

“Rafe,” grumbled Raphael, massaging his temples. “We shouldn’t fight over-”

 

“Papa loves me, Papa loves me. Papa is mine, mine, mine,” chanted Rafe happily and Raphael snapped.

 

“He was my Papa first,” said Raphael, face red with embarrassment and Magnus started laughing, arms wrapped around his stomach. What else was there to do than to laugh? Those two were so silly and adorable! It was almost too much to handle and then Maxie decided to join in the whole battle as well.

 

However, the little warlock was sneaky and he happily waltzed over to Magnus and happily climbed onto his lap, clapping with his little hands. “Papa loves me the best,” said Maxie happily, hands up in the air and he then looked up at Magnus, who leaned down to press a kiss on top of the little one’s head, who happily giggled. Rafe and Raphael looked at each other, betrayal written all over their faces. 

 

Fine, they allowed Maxie to be the first one. He was still so little. However, their battle for second place continued and they continued bickering. The whole thing seemed so silly to both Max and Magnus, because even the little boy knew Papa loved them all so much. However, it was funny to see Rafe and uncle Raphael fighting like this and Magnus was laughing along with the little warlock. 

 

Alec was face-palming himself on the couch as he continued watch the battle, which was going nowhere. He looked over at Magnus now just happily watching at the two of them and he slowly stood up and walked over to Raphael and Rafe, who were still sitting on the floor. Alec placed one of his hands onto Rafe’s head, his other one onto the vampire’s and he shook his head. “Don’t be silly, boys, Papa loves you both more than anything,” said Alec and both of them looked at Alec. 

 

Raphael just went quiet when he realised what he was doing and he buried his face into his palms, because yes, Alec was right. What he was doing  _ was _ stupid and he just wanted to walk out of that room, because he was beyond embarrassed. He looked over at Magnus, who was slowly walking to them with Maxie in his arms and he quickly stood up, straightened his clothes and cleared his throat.

 

Rafe, on the other side, was thinking. Maybe dad was right. Maybe it was a little bit silly they were arguing like that over who Papa loved more. It was true that Magnus loved all of them so much and he then felt his cheeks heating up so much. He was embarrassed as well and he looked down, feeling bad. He didn’t want to fight with uncle Raphael and he looked at Raphael, who was now just quiet, Rafe thinking he had hurt his feelings and he panicked. 

 

“Uncle Raphael, I'm sorry… Don't be sad,” said Rafael and quickly hurried over to the vampire, who was trying to collect himself from the grave he just dug for himself and he looked at the little Shadowhunter, who looked worried. “Papa loves all of us a lot,” he then said and Raphael huffed under his breath.  _ Kids _ . However, smiled in the end and went onto his knees and gently ruffled Rafe's hair.

 

“I know… he loves us all. He's pretty amazing,” said Raphael and Magnus snorted in the back. It was rare to hear Raphael admit his feelings out loud like that, so it was refreshing to see this side of the vampire. “And I'm sorry as well for calling your drawing of Alec a giraffe,” he said and Rafe giggled.

 

“Dad is kind of like a giraffe. He's so tall… like a giant,” said Rafe, making Alec chuckle as well and he shook his head, picking Max into his arms when he saw that the warlock wanted to go over to him and Magnus then went to his two oldest sons.

 

“You two really are such dorks,” said Magnus. “As if I could pick a favourite one among all of you. Impossible,” said Magnus, smiling and then gave Rafael a little kiss on top of his head and he ruffled Raphael's hair, who started complaining again. Magnus really was the embarrassing dad type, but it suited him and with a smile on his face, Raphael smiled when he watched the other four talking about what they were going to be having for dinner, taking that as a cue to leave, his smile faltering a little bit. Since it was already dark enough, he could leave on his own. Before, Magnus portalled him over and them dimmed the loft completely so that Raphael was safe and sound.

 

It sure was nice to have a family like that, thought Raphael with a heavy heart and just as he was about to walk out, Alec hurried behind him, stopping him before he could leave. “Raphael, where are you going?” asked Alec.

 

“I, um, you will have dinner and I don't even eat food,” he said awkwardly. “I don't want to interrupt the family-”

 

“I'm sure we can find something on the menu that will be up to your taste,” said Alec with a wink. “Also, you're a part of this family too,” said Alec happily. 

 

“Alexander's right, you know,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “You're our third son,” he announced happily. “We should adopt more in the future, darling,” said Magnus then and Alec looked him in shock.

 

“I'll… go check on the dinner,” said Alec in panic.

 

“Step away from the stove,” said Magnus in horror. 

 

“Oh, come on… I can cook just fine.”

 

“Fine, you say.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” asked Alec and Magnus then disappeared into kitchen. “Magnus!” he yelled out and went after him.

 

Raphael started laughing, shaking his head. Those two…

 

“Kids, I'm staying for dinner,” said Raphael as the husbands continued bickering behind the stove, Max and Rafael happily clapping when Raphael returned to the kitchen.

 

Hearing the sound of children giggles and Magnus’ and Alec's bickering was like a music to his ears. Kind of reminded him of his own family back in the day. Having a family was amazing and for the first time in many years Raphael felt like he was a part of a true family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated ;)


End file.
